Polar Opposites
by Missy Tea
Summary: First day at College can be a daunting day, especially when your professors have very different ideas on how to run a class.


_**My first time writing for this Fandom, so I hope I did it justice. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. It's quite late, so any mistakes are apologized for. Inspired by a Tumblr Post **_

* * *

"Alright, settle down."

I look up from where I'm doodling in my notebook to see that our professor has just arrived. The room falls silent as one by one the girls around me see what I'm seeing.

Our history professor is younger than I expected, in fact he could probably be one of us if he tried. But there's an air about him that makes him seem older than what he probably is.

For one, he's dressed in a grey sweater, that had been patched at the elbow and he's carrying a old beaten up briefcase. There's an ink smudge on his one ear, and he's wearing simple black slacks.

He's one of those people that I probably would have walked straight past if I'd seen him on the street, but he looks up and suddenly he has my full attention. He has bright blue eyes, which stand out against his dark hair and drab clothes. They seem to look right through you, as if x-raying your very soul. All us girls sit up a little straighter.

"As I'm sure you know" he continues, clearly not noticing how all the girls were hanging on his every word, while the guys are still slouched in their seats. "My name is Professor Lightwood, and I am your history professor. I do not tolerate unnecessary talking in my lectures, and I expect my students to take their studies seriously. If you have no intention of doing this, I suggest you leave immediately. The door is that way. Any questions?"

Leanne, who's sitting next to me, raises her hand.

"Yes?"

"Good morning Professor." Leanne said a bit breathlessly "It says in our brochures that you're Professor A Lightwood?"

He blinked bemusedly at her

"That is correct."

"Well sir, I was wondering what the A stood for?"

"When I asked for questions, I was referring to questions relating to the class. What my first name is has nothing to do with this class."

A guy behind me raised his hand. He spoke without waiting for the professor to acknowledge him

"I'm going to ask this on behalf of all the girls in this lecture, and possibly some of the guys. Are you currently seeing someone, or are all your relationships ancient history?"

The Professor smiled slightly

"Clever pun, but I'm not going to answer that question." He replied, his eyes twinkling. "And before anyone else raises their hands, I'm going to save you the trouble and tell you all that I don't discuss my personal life. You are welcome to ask last year's class, I went through this with them as well, and by the end of the year they knew no more about me than you do now. If everyone is quite finished, I'd like to begin. History is a fascinating subject, but only when done right. Let's begin."

I sighed, and opened my notebook to a clean page, ready to take notes. This man was a brick wall if I'd ever seen one.

* * *

I was running late for my next class, and ran into the room to discover that half the class had also gotten lost on campus. The people that had arrived were all laughing and chatting as they found a seat. One man had seated himself on the Professor's desk, his legs swinging and he held a coffee cup in his hand. He grinned at me as I walked in, and winked.

"My dear you simply must tell me where you got that water bottle." He commented. I glanced down at my water bottle. It was clear, with glitter floating around it. When you tipped it to take a sip the glitter would swirl. My mom had bought it for me awhile back, but I had forgotten I owned it. I had found it in the back of my cupboard over the holidays.

"Thanks" I said, grinning back at him. "My mom got it for me, I can ask her where she got it for you?"

"Please," he said "I do love glitter." He grinned like the Cheshire cat. He was dressed in tight black pants, bright red shoes and a scarlet waistcoat. He didn't appear to have anything on underneath the waistcoat. His hair had been gelled into spikes, and he wore an earring in his left ear. I liked this guy, he seemed fun and possibly chemically altered.

A few more people swept through the door and I hurried to find my seat. This was the class I had been dreading the most; Ancient languages.

The guy sitting on the desk stood up and closed the door.

"Right, I think that's everyone." He announced "As you can see, we are a small class. Most people think that ancient languages are terribly dull. Thankfully you have me to lighten and brighten things up." He spread his arms wide "My name is Professor Magnus 'The Magnificent' Bane."

"The Magnificent?" a guy queried. Magnus winked at him

"I would have thought that would be obvious." He answered flirtatiously "The hair really should have set off a warning bell at least." He took a swig of his coffee, and glanced around the room.

"You!" he said suddenly, pointing at me "tell me about yourself."

I felt like a deer in headlights, and I slowly stood up.

"Come now, I know I'm dazzling, but there's no need to be scared. Just tell me all the dark and salacious details about yourself."

"Are you going to tell us about yourself?" Leanne asked.

"Of course I am." He replied, waving a hand. I could have sworn his nails were painted

"I believe you learn better if there is a bond between us all. My first lesson every year is dedicated to getting to know my students. Its a different approach, I grant you, and my boyfriend absolutely hates it, but there we are."

"Your boyfriend?" Leanne asked, leaning forward in her seat

"We'll get to him later m'dear" He answered "once this young lady has told me about herself." He smiled at me encouragingly

"Uhm well, my name is Carla." I started "I like to read, and history has always been one of my favourite subjects. I have two dogs and I have an older brother."

"I have a cat named Chairman Meow. He's a cretin, loves sleeping on my head and ruining my hair. What is your favourite candy?" The professor asked.

"Red liquorice?"

"Don't pose it as a question Carla, candy should always be a definite answer." He grinned at me again, and hopped back onto the desk. I nodded and quickly sat down "Okay, well you already know my name." he said "I love to dress up and I love to travel. For those of you who are interested in my travels, feel free to follow me on Instagram. User name is "HotWarlock69". I am obsessed with-"

"Why Hotwarlock69?" someone called from the back, clearly trying to embarrass Professor Bane. It didn't work, as he merely threw his hands up in the air.

"I've always wanted someone to ask me that question." He exclaimed "I'll break it down for you. Hot because, look at me. Sixty nine, because why be boring and PG friendly, and warlock to remind us all of how magical life is."

"Magic doesn't exist." The guy replied with a smirk

"Magic exists to those who know where to look." The professor replied sharply, for the first time losing his spark in his eyes. "Now I believe you wanted to know about my boyfriend. There's something delicious about that word isn't there? Sounds much more fun than 'My Partner'. It's the same with his name. Its Alec. Not Alex. It's different and I love it. I never would have dated him if he went by Alex."

He drained his coffee cup, and tossed it towards the bin the corner, and watched as it sailed neatly into the bin with a loud thunk.

"You see. Magic" He said, "My boyfriend is the kindest soul you will ever meet, despite his prickly exterior. We spent our first date chatting to a girl having a panic attack, and making sure she got home okay. And he is hot. Possibly hotter than me. Knee wobbling hot. We've been seeing each other for two years now, and he cooks better than anyone I know. Sadly for all of you he is taken. Next!"

For the next hour each student stood up and told a story about themselves, with the professor adding stories about himself along the way. Eventually the class was dismissed, and everyone hurried to the door. As I stood up, my pencil case fell out of my bag, scattering pencils everywhere.

I quickly knelt down and gathered them, while Leanne hovered next to me telling me to hurry up as she was hungry.

"You ready to grab some lunch?" a voice asked, and Leanne kicked me none too gently. I grabbed the last pencil and shoved it back into the bag.

"Sweetness!" exclaimed Professor Bane "I am starving, and in dire need of a Chinese takeout."

I stood up to find my history professor standing there, with my ancient languages professor draped over him.

"Move along girls" Professor Lightwood said, removing himself from under Professor Bane's arm.

"And don't forget to find out where that water bottle comes from" Magnus added

Leanne and I hurried towards the door, both of us stifling giggles.

"So" Leanne said as the door closed behind us "Professor Brickwall and Professor Overshare have a thing. What sort of school are we going to Carla?"

* * *

_**Hope to see more of you in the future!**_


End file.
